


DnCBGGG, a DND stream for the spooky and strange ::::)

by beck_no_othy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Antics Ensue, Gen, annabelle uses web powers irresponsibly, apologies for the deception but i, for the clowntown 2.0 nanowrimo challenge, hello theo, people are called homophobic as a joke, teen rating bc of swear words and also i dont want small children reading my stuff, thats about it, they play dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beck_no_othy/pseuds/beck_no_othy
Summary: Annabelle Cane gets the brilliantly awful idea of inviting some friends to play DND for a twitch stream. Here are some snippets of what went down.
Relationships: im not gonna tag them im tired, theres no focus on relationships but they do exist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	DnCBGGG, a DND stream for the spooky and strange ::::)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EyeMug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/gifts).



OLIVER: Is the stream working?

GRAHAM: Let me make sure-

GEORGIE: And we are live! Hello, chat!

GRAHAM: Oh pog!

JON: Hello.

GEORGIE: Aw fuck there goes chat.

OLIVER: Good lord.

ANNABELLE: Alright, anyways, hello dearest audience, I am Annabelle Cane, and I’ll be the DM for this nightmare hell thing!

NIKOLA: It’s Not That Bad! Not Yet!

ANNABELLE: You know Nikki, when I said “Oh, you should invite a couple of clown-friends to play DND,” I didn’t mean your entire circus.

DAISY: HEY!

ANNABELLE: We’re going to be playing a homebrew campaign, written by yours truly, which we’ll be releasing as a podcast on all platforms one week after the initial stream. As previously stated, I’m Annabelle, your ever-humble Weaver of stories and fates alike.

GRAHAM: Ok, theatre kid.

[PAUSE]

ANNABELLE: Before I strangle Graham, would you all like to introduce yourselves? Jon, you’re going first. Get personal with it.

JON: My name is Jonathan Pogchamp Sims, I’m a friend of Nikola’s, and I am always watching you, chat. The number on the back of my credit card is-

[PAUSE]

JON: Fucking really, Annabelle?

[ANNABELLE LAUGHS, TURNING AWAY FROM HER MICROPHONE]

OLIVER: I’ll go next. I’m Oliver, you probably know me from Graham’s streams, and I really do need to get a melatonin prescription.

ANNABELLE: Damn. Can we get an F in the chat for the sleep-deprived twink?

[THE WHOLE GROUP ERUPTS INTO A CHORUS OF F’S]

GRAHAM: On that note, I’m Graham, of GrahamNot fame, and I’m here to cause problems.

NIKOLA: Hello, I’m Nikola Orsinov, And I’m An Accomplice To Said Problem Causing!

[OLIVER SLUMPS ONTO HIS DESK IN MOCK DEFEAT]

GEORGIE: Greetings gamers! I’m Georgie Barker, from What The Ghost, and I seem to have the braincell today!

DAISY: I’m Daisy, and uhh, ACAB baby!

ANNABELLE: ACAB indeed, my dear Daisy.

BASIRA: My name’s Basira, and I’m already regretting everything.

DAISY: Aw, babe, come on we’re not that awful.

BASIRA: I factkin Donathan Cheadle, Daisy.

JON: Donathan?

ANNABELLE: Everyone, Don Cheadle word of the day?

[THE ENTIRE STREAM YELLS OUT “AGONY” BEFORE IMMEDIATELY TURNING ON ANNABELLE. THE ENSUING ARGUMENT IS BARELY UNDERSTANDABLE, BUT STILL IMMENSELY ENTERTAINING]

ANNABELLE: On that note, shall we begin?

GRAHAM: Clowntown DND, bitches!

-

ANNABELLE: I’d like everyone to roll perception, at a disadvantage.

GRAHAM: Fear.

BASIRA: Why at a disadvantage?

ANNABELLE: Did I not describe the spooky haunted forest as foggy? It’s a Lukas family reunion up in here.

BASIRA: I’m sorry, who?

ANNABELLE: Evil trust funds kids with trauma vape powers.

BASIRA: I-

[SHE PAUSES]

BASIRA: I hate it here.

NIKOLA: God, Retweet.

-

DAISY: Does a 27 hit?

ANNABELLE: A 27!? You’re level 1!

DAISY: I’m very good at optimized builds.

ANNABELLE: Clearly!

-

JON: Since my character’s an Aarakocra, can I fly up to see where we are?

GEORGIE: According to all known laws of aviation, there’s no way that an Aarakocra should be able to-

JON: GEORGINA!

-

OLIVER: To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t used your kenku character for evil, Nik.

[NIKOLA SMILES, DRIPPING WITH MISCHIEF AND DASTARDLY PLANS]

OLIVER: I spoke too soon.

NIKOLA: Indeed You Have!

-

NIKOLA: I’d Like To Do A Funny Little Performance, So I Don’t Have To Pay For Lodging Because Of My Characters Background!

ANNABELLE: Sure! You get up on the little stage, ready yourself, do you want to roll for performance, or try to impress me?

NIKOLA: I Consider Myself Rather Impressive, So The Latter.

[NIKOLA’S EVIL SMILE RETURNS]

OLIVER: Oh no.

[THERE’S A BRIEF MOMENT OF QUIET, THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM]  
[NIKOLA OPENS HER MOUTH]

NIKOLA: Come 💃 On 🕺 Shake 💃 Your 🕺 Body 💃 Do 🕺 That 💃 Conga 🕺 Know 💃 You 🕺 Can’t 💃 Control 🕺 Yourself 💃 Any 🕺 Longer-

[NIKOLA IS CUT OFF BY ANNABELLE HOWLING IN LAUGHTER]

OLIVER: How the fuck did you pronounce the emojis!?

-

OLIVER: Dudes, I’m dead.

JON: W. What.

OLIVER: Zero hit points.

ANNABELLE: That’s what you get for playing a wizard AND using Constitution as your dump stat.

OLIVER: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE FOOD WAS POISONED? Can one of you guys heal me, please?

BASIRA: I’m out of spell slots dude.

GEORGIE: I didn’t prepare healing spells today.

NIKOLA: Just Because I’m A Bard, Doesn’t Make Me A Healer.

JON: We don’t have any items that could help either. Sorry Oliver.

OLIVER: Shit. Hope I pass my death saves.

NIKOLA: If You Don’t, I Made You A Backup Character!

OLIVER: Thanks Nik.

[PAUSE]

OLIVER: This is a sticky note that says “Sucks To Suck Emo Boy,” with a heart at the end.

-

GRAHAM: I’m swinging down on this fucko with my greatsword.

ANNABELLE: Ok, roll to hit.

[DICE CLATTERING]

GRAHAM: NATURAL TWENTY!

[THE TABLE ERUPTS INTO JOYOUS YELLING. CHAT GOES FUCKING BONKERS. ANNABELLE SIGHS AND TUCKS THE PIECE OF PAPER IN FRONT OF HER INTO A NOTEBOOK]

GRAHAM: SUCK IT, BANDIT KING!

-

ANNABELLE: And, that will conclude today’s session! Good work everyone!

JON: We should do this again, this was fun.

DAISY: God, yeah. Murder hits different when you’re in character.

NIKOLA: Glossing Over That Concerning Statement, We Do Have A Streaming Schedule, Sims, We Have To Do This Again.

ANNABELLE: Oh! Thanks for the reminder, Nik! We’ll be back for session 2, at the same time next week! We hope to see all of you there!

OLIVER: I’m surprised how many people tuned in. But we do have two celebrities on with us, so I can’t be too shocked.

GEORGIE: An influencers twitter is advertising for the modern era, Banks.

JON: Please don’t call yourself an influencer.

DAISY: What did you think, Basira? You’ve been quiet.

BASIRA: That was, surprisingly, not awful.

DAISY: Told you so.

ANNABELLE: Can you two have your married couple banter off the air?

DAISY: What are you, a homophobe?

[PAUSE]

ANNABELLE: I’M A LESBIAN??????

GRAHAM: As much as I love the homophobic gay people debate, we should wrap this up for now. God, am I the responsible one now?

OLIVER: Is-is my eternal burden lifted? Am I free now?

NIKOLA: Guess So, Gay Boy.

GRAHAM: Damn.

ANNABELLE: Can we get one last F in the chat?

[THE TABLE SAYS F, ALL TOGETHER, FOR THE LAST TIME THIS STREAM. THE STREAM CUTS OUT AS THEY ALL START YELLING AT ANNABELLE]

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes on characters
> 
> Nikola: Kenku Bard  
> Jon: Aarakocra Rogue  
> Georgie Ghostwise Halfling Druid  
> Oliver: Kalashtar Wizard  
> Graham: Gnome Barbarian  
> Daisy: Shifter Paladin  
> Basira: Drow Cleric


End file.
